Do it or DIE pt 2
by PoolsOfEmeraldEyes
Summary: Sakura once again has to try to defeat her mother.This time her own life is at risk.But with someone new involved will he be able to help or is Sakura in this alone. Please review! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**LI:** It's been almost three months since Sakura was taken away. A whole month. School isn't the same; walks in the park aren't the same, _nothing_ is the same without Sakura. Meilien told me the first week that Sakura was gone that she would be back. Now that a month has past, I'm becoming more doubtful by the minute. I have nightmares now about her being by her mother's side as a vampire. I see Sakura laughing when her mother mentions my name. I wake up in a cold sweat every night. My grades have been slipping and my mother is informing me that my scholarships for college are starting to refuse my applications because of it. Madison thinks I should move on, that I should accept the inevitable. First I told her to back off, that Sakura would be back any time. Now, I'm not too sure. Meilien is even starting to agree with Madison, telling me that I should look for someone new to spend the holidays with. So now I'm lying in bed, contemplating if they're right or not. Sadly, I think they are winning. I'm starting to forget what Sakura's sweet face looked like; I'm even forgetting how her lips tasted. Strawberries? No wait I think it was peaches. EHH! I can't remember something so simple. So yes, I think Madison and Meilien are right. It's time for me to move on and spend the holidays with someone. I just hope I can get the name _Sakura_ out of my head before I do so.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Sakura woke up in the same bedroom. It had off white wallpaper with only a mirror hanging on the wall. There were no windows and a small bathroom that had a dripping sink and a yellow shower. Looked like something that would come out of a very cheap motel room. Sakura didn't know how long she was in the room or why no one has talked to her. She knew this was her mother's doing; Sakura knew that her mother finally got her. But what Sakura didn't understand was why she wasn't a vampire yet. Why she was locked in this distasteful room with no contact to anyone. Was her mom trying to drive her insane? Or was there another purpose behind this? Sakura walked into the bathroom and lightly washed her face. There were always clean towels, breakfast and clothes lying on the table when she woke up. Sakura tried to stay up to see this person, but for some reason she always drifted off to sleep. After she washed her face she walked back to her bed and sat down. There was nothing to entertain her, no book, no TV. Nothing. Getting irritated Sakura stood up and stormed over to the door.

"Damn it mom let me out! You can't hold me in here forever." Sakura slammed her fists into the door. A tear of frustration ran down her cheek. _" I'll break out. And when I do mother, you will regret ever having me."_ Sakura thought out loud as she banged her fists into the door a last time.

Natashia sat in her office watching Sakura on the screen. She had her minion's plant video cameras in the room for surveillance. Natashia smiled to herself. She watched her daughter bang on the door yelling. After a few moments Natashia saw Sakura slid down to her knees and a tear fall down her cheek. A sudden knock on Natashia's door made her jump slightly.

"Yes, come in." Natashia said turning off the monitor that displayed Sakura. The door opened and Eli walked in. Natashia smiled and stood up.

"Hello Eli. How was your trip?" Eli walked over to his aunt and hugged her. Her pulled away and then sat down in a leather chair. Natashia then sat at her desk looking at Eli.

"It was good aunt Natashia. I was told the you have Sakura here." Eli said with a smile. Natashia nodded.

"Yes, she's been locked in a room for about 3 months, I've been awaiting your arrival so you could talk to her." Natashia said. Eli nodded and stood.

"Then I won't waist anytime. I'll go to her now and start. What shall I start talking to her about?" Eli asked. Natashia stood and walked up to Eli.

"Just start talking with her. Get her to open up." Eli nodded and then walked out of the room. Natashia sat down at her desk and turned on the monitor. Sakura was sitting on her bed starring up at the ceiling. She then turned it off and went to a business meeting.

Eli walked into the room and quickly shut the door. He glanced up and the camera's and noticed that they stopped moving. Natashia turned them off. He turned to find Sakura's emerald eyes staring at him bewildered.

"Hi Sakura." Eli said walking up to Sakura and stopping by her side. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm not joining your god damn group so leave me the hell alone asshole!" Sakura yelled. Eli took a step back but he quickly gathered himself.

"I don't work for your mom, well at least not to her knowledge. I'm a spy for the CIA. I'm here to bust you out but it's going to be a little longer." Eli said. Sakura looked at him shocked. She then leaned in closer and whispered.

"Who sent you?" Eli smiled. That was a secret that wasn't ready to be shared yet.

"That my dear cousin isn't something I can tell you right now." Sakura was taken aback.

"Cousin? Are you trying to tell me…?" Sakura said dragging off. Eli nodded with a huge smile.

"Yes Sakura. You and I are cousins. Your father and my father are twin brothers." Sakura smiled. She had actually family besides a vampire mother. But Sakura's smile faded.

"You mean _were_ twin brothers." Sakura stated. Eli smiled. He shook his head slightly and then grabbed her hands.

"No I meant what I said. But enough about this, like I said its going to be a little longer until I can bust you out. Until then would you like anything?" Eli saw Sakura think about it for a minute and then nodded.

"A TV, a book just something to keep my busy." Eli nodded. He then started walking to the door.

"Ok I'll bring those things. I'll be back in to visit. Until then just remain silent and do not mention anything about my true identity." Eli said placing his hand on the doorknob. Sakura stood and nodded.

"No worries Cousin, its safe with me." Eli smiled and opened the door. He gave a final wave and then left Sakura in the room. A few days, that's all it would take to get Sakura out of that damned room and back to New York. Then Sakura will encounter the greatest fear of all time. A fear that she will have to conquer alone. She will have to over come her past.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Li stared at Madison as she told him about the blind date she set him up with. He decided that it was time for him to move on, he accepted the fact that Sakura was probably dead.  
"She's a few grades below you and by what Blaire say's her sister is very sweet. I've never met her because Blaire's parents are divorced. Blaire lives with her mom and her sister stays with her dad. But anyways I told Blaire that you would meet her sister at Le Café. It's on the corner of 29th and 4th. It's a fancy restaurant so dress nice. The date is a 7 o'clock sharp so be there on time ok?" Madison went on. Li just nodded dumbfounded. He was going on a date and didn't even know the girls name.  
"But what…" Li started but was cut off again by Madison's babbling.  
"She likes yellow roses so here is 15 bucks, get her a long steamed yellow rose. Now I got to go, mom wanted me to stop by the store and start picking things up for my Christmas party. Your coming to that right?" Madison asked looking at Li. Li stood there trying to process everything Madison had said since they started with hi. Li opened his mouth to say something but Madison once again cut him off.  
"Ok good. Have fun tonight and give me a call when it's over. I'll talk to you later Li. Bye!" With that, Madison turned and walked away. Li stood there with his mouth hung open and words still unable to form themselves. He turned and started walking back to his house. He needed to start getting ready for his date.

Li walked into the restaurant 10 minutes till 7 o'clock. Madison made him reservations already so he told the host his name and was seated quickly. Li ordered himself a glass of water while he waited. He nervously looked around the room and then down to his menu.  
"Are you Li Sharon?" A soft voice asked. Li looked up to see a pair of green eyes staring at him. Li stood quickly.  
"Uh yeah that's me. You must be Blaire's sister." Li said walking over to the other side of the table and pulling out her chair.  
"Yeah, that's me." The girl said with a grin. Li's heart skipped a beat. _"She looks like Sakura. There are a few differences but my god, she looks like Sakura."_ Li thought to himself. He quickly pushed the thought away and smiled.  
"I got this for you. I was told that you liked yellow roses." Li said handing the girl a bouquet of yellow roses. The girl took the roses and blushed.  
"Yeah, they have always been my favorite." The girl said trying to hide the blush that crept up her cheeks. Li smiled and looked down at the table. Once again a thought of Sakura made its way into Li's mind. Li once again pushed it away.  
"So uh I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't know your name." Li said with a flirtatious smile. The girl giggled and smelled the roses.  
"I'm Corali Anderson." Li nodded and smiled. A waiter then came up with a menu for Corali.  
"My name is Phillip and I will be your waiter for the evening." The waiter said in a French accent. Both Li and Corali said hello and looked at their menus. Once they knew what they wanted they ordered. The waiter took their menus and left.  
"So uh Sak…I mean Corali. Tell me about yourself." Li stated quickly as the waiter returned to give Corali her drink. Corali looked at him for a minute in confusion but ended up smiling.  
"Well I'm 16 years old, I got to a private school in Buffalo. I live with my dad in a little cottage. My mom and dad divorced when I was 10. Blaire and I see each other on weekends and some holidays. I'll be here all Christmas break actually." Corali said. She took a light sip of her water and then placed it back down on the table. Li nodded and then did the same. He really wasn't listening to her, which he felt bad for. He was more concentrating on mentally kicking himself for almost calling her Sakura.  
"That's nice." Li said. Corali nodded but looked at him confusedly. Li saw this look and quickly smiled.  
"Is there something wrong? You seem to be thinking of something else." Corali said. Li quickly shook his head and smiled.  
"Nope, everything's great." Corali smiled and blushed again. There meal was then brought out to them and they started eating.  
"How's your chicken fillet Sakura?" Li asked. Corali looked up from her plate and cleared her throat.  
"My names Corali." Corali said a little offended. Li bit his bottom lip. He was mentally putting his foot into his mouth.  
"I'm so sorry Corali." Li said. He then sat back from his plate and closed his eyes. _"This was a mistake. I'm obviously not ready to date."_ Li thought to himself. He opened his eyes to see Corali looking at him with her arms crossed.  
"Listen Corali, I thought I was ready to date but I don't think I am. I'm sorry to put you through this." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a 20-dollar bill and a few ones. He set the ones on the table and then stood up. Corali did the same. He then handed Corali the 20-dollar bill.  
"Here take this. It should cover your ride home to Blaire's. I'm really terribly sorry for this Corali. It has nothing to do with you, I'm just not ready." Without another word, Li walked away from the table leaving Corali speechless. He paid the bill for the uneaten meal and walked out the door. Instead of calling a cab, Li started walking down the sidewalk and into the park. Snowflakes slowly started covering the ground and the trees. It was going to be Christmas in two weeks and Li was going to celebrate it alone, just like he always had.

Madison sat in her room watching a movie when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID thinking it was Li but here it was Blaire.  
"Hello?" Madison said sweetly. Her and Blaire had been friends for years, ever since they were in diapers.  
"How in the hell can your dumb ass friend leave my sister at that restaurant?" Blaire said into the phone. Madison was shocked.  
"He left her at the restaurant? Did Corali tell you what happened?" Madison asked. She heard Blaire sigh with frustration. In the back round, Madison could hear crying.Obviously it was Corali who was crying.  
"Corali said it was going good until he started calling her Sakura. Who the hell is that? Anyways, he called her Sakura a few times and then got up telling Corali that he wasn't ready to date and left." Blaire said. Madison sighed. _" So he wasn't ready to date. I should have known. I pushed this blind date on him and now…I got to get a hold of him."_ Madison thought ignoring Blaire's voice in the phone.  
"I'm sorry Blaire that Li did that but I have to go and see if he's ok. I'll call you backtomorrow." Madison said. She heard Blaire snort rudely.  
"See if Li's ok? My sister is the one crying her eyes out because the asshole left her. Whatever Madison, go see if _Li's_ ok." And with that Blaire hung up. Normally Madison would have been outraged out the way Blaire was acting. But instead she quickly dialed Li's cell phone number and waited for it to start ringing.  
"I hope he's ok." Madison said out loud as the first ring was heard.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Eli opened the door to Sakura's "prison cell." In front of him he pushed a TV that had cable and behind him he pulled along a one story sized bookcase. Sakura looked up from her spot on the bed and smiled.

" Took you long enough. Thought you forgot about me." Sakura said sitting up on her bed. Eli smiled.

"Sorry Sakura but I wasn't sure on what kind of books you liked so I gathered all the books that teenagers read." Eli said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'll read about anything while I'm in this hell hole." Sakura said with a grin. Eli smiled. He then got up off the bed and started to hook up Sakura's TV.

"You already have an antenna running into this room, I just need to hook it up." Eli said. He started to screw the TV antenna into the back of the TV. Sakura looked at the ground and then she stood up.

"Eli, where am I?" Sakura asked with a sadden look. Eli looked up and frowned. He walked up to his cousin and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Your in Russia. This is the house that your mother was made into a vampire. The war between the vampires and the ware wolves took place in the yard. The yard where you life and mine changed." Eli said with a grim look. Sakura looked at him confusingly.

"How did you life change?" Sakura asked with a sincere look on her face. Anger passed through Eli's features.

"My father, your uncle, was on that special task force that was suppose to end the war between the two beasts. He fell along side your father, by your mothers hand." Eli said with sadness spreading across his face.

"Eli, I'm sorry. I can't believe my mother has caused so much grief. I should have killed her when I had the chance." Sakura said clenching her fists. Eli watched his cousin's anger make its way through her body. A normal person would have been scared to confront a vampire. They would fear for their lives. Not Sakura, she feared nothing, not even her own death.

"Do not worry yourself cousin. You will have the chance to avenge your pain and I also will have that chance." Eli said reassuringly. Sakura smiled as tears threatened to spill over.

"Eli, make this known. I and I alone will kill my mother." Sakura said as a tear streaked her cheek. Eli nodded as he watched Sakura suffer from the memories she had. Pain was one thing that Sakura wasn't immune to.

Li walked through the park. He missed Sakura he needed Sakura. Li walked to the fountain and starred at the empty tub that would normally be holding water but is drained during the winter season. He then walked over to a bench and sat down. He looked up to the clouds to watch the snowfall. He remembered how he first met Sakura. Madison was so pissed at Sakura for spilling coffee on her sweater. Then he saw Sakura fight that man to save the girls life. Li was just amazed on how capable she was of fighting. Li found himself smiling when he remember the first time they kissed. Li never meant for that to happen, Sakura just looked so innocent and so desirable. Li remembered that she tasted like freshly picked strawberries. A sudden ring brought Li out of his trance. His cell phone was ringing. Quickly digging it out of his pocket, he flipped it open.

"Hello?" Li said a little disappointed that his daydream was interrupted.

"Li it's Madison. Blaire called me and told me what happened." Madison said quickly. Li sighed and ran a hand through his messy brown hair.

"Madison I'm not really…" Li started but was cut off by Madison. This was getting pretty old.

"Are you ok? I should have never suggested that you go on this date." Li was surprised by Madison's concern.

"I'm ok Madison, I'm fine. I thought I was ready; it's my own fault. I think what made me lose it was that Corali looked just like Sakura. I didn't feel like putting the poor girl through torture of me calling her the wrong name and not even listening to her. So I paid the bill, gave her money for a cab and left. I thought it was the right thing to do." Li said looking down at his feet. He heard a sigh of relief come from Madison.

"Li don't worry about Corali. I'm sure she'll be fine. I was just worried about you because Blaire told me that you were calling her Sakura." Madison said. Li smiled to himself.

"I'm fine Madison. No worries. I'm just walking through the park thinking some things out." Li said while standing up and stretching. He heard Madison giggle.

"Ok well if its not to late you can always stop by and talk, I'll listen." Madison said. Li thought about it for a minute and then nodded.

"Actually sure. I'm on my way now. I'll be there in about 15 minutes." Li said. He then hung up his phone and started walking towards Madison's house. He needed to talk to someone about Sakura. Maybe there was a way that he, Madison and Meilien could get her back. It didn't hurt to try.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Sakura was kneeled by the TV set looking for a weak place where the TV antenna came through the wall. Eli told her to wait but she couldn't. She felt like a caged rat, unable to move. She pressed lightly to where the wire went through and surprisingly enough, the wall was weak. Sakura smiled to herself. _"All I have to do is start ripping away the drywall and insulation. After I get through that, I'll be free." _ Sakura thought. She decided that she was going to start now just to see what she was up against. She pushed on the wall hard and her index and middle finger went through the drywall. Slowly peeling away the drywall she saw that the walls were filled with pink installation. She was concentrating on the hole when her door flew open causing Sakura to turn quickly and go into a battle stance.

"Oh easy Sakura. You would be the last person that I would want to fight." Eli said walking into the room with food. He looked to what Sakura had her hand on and that's when he noticed the hole. Sakura followed his gaze and the quickly smiled when she noticed that she was caught.

"I um… found a weak spot in the wall. I thought that maybe I could slip out and go back to New York." Sakura said. Eli shook his head and walked over to Sakura. He glanced at the camera that he knew wasn't working because he loaded a virus into their systems.

"I know you want to get out, I don't blame you. But you must be careful on how you do this. If you're caught, I don't know what they will do to you." Eli said. Sakura smiled wickedly.

"Me, worried? Cousin I worry about nothing or no one. It's my victim's that should worry." Eli shook his head. He knew his cousin all to well.

"You're lying to me Sakura. You do worry about somebody, a guy in particular." Sakura was surprised at her cousin's truthfulness. But then Sakura found herself blushing. Eli saw Sakura eyes sadden.

" I need Li. I love him Eli." Sakura said with a single tear running down her cheek. Eli walked up to Sakura and hugged her.

"He's perfect for you Sakura. So lets get you out of this mess and home to lover boy." Sakura squeezed Eli a little tighter and whispered thank-you in his ear.

Li sat on Madison's sofa as they talked. He arrived at her house about an hour ago and their conversation went from school to the prom dance and now they were talking about their past with each other.

"I really did love you Li. You know that right?" Madison said as she twirled her hair. Li looked down at his lap feeling guilty.

"Yes I knew you loved me. And I loved you to." Li said still staring at his lap. There was a moment of silence when finally Li looked up at Madison and smiled. Madison looked at Li and the suddenly, Madison kissed him. Li pulled away shock written all over his face.

"I'm sorry. It's just… Li I can't get over you. I still love you." Madison said as a tear went down her cheek. Li slowly stood without his eyes leaving hers.

"I love you to Madison but I also love Sakura. I'm sorry, I must go." With that Li walked to the door and left. Li walked down the sidewalk and turned the corner. He knew where his feet were taking him, to Mike's Pub and bar. Once inside he ordered a drink. He chugged it down and quickly ordered another. His fake ID did him wonders. After an hour of being in the bar Li was completely trashed.

"What the hell am I waiting for? I mean for god's sakes, Sakura is gone. She's never coming back. I have this beautiful women throwing her self at me and I turn her down. Am I stupid or what?" Li said to himself as he paid the tab and walked out of the bar. He started to walk for his house when an idea struck him. He smiled widely and turned and started walking in the opposite direction. Maybe he could get a little fun out of this.

Madison sat on the couch thinking about what happened between her and Li. She kissed him and enjoyed it. She missed Li way too much. She thought she could over pass her feelings for him but she couldn't. Stiffening a yawn, Madison slowly got off the couch and started for her bedroom when a sudden knock came to the door. Walking quickly to the door Madison opened it and found Li standing before her covered in snow.

"Hi Li? Did you forget something?" Madison asked politely. Li walked in as Madison closed the door behind him. Li then turned to face Madison.

"Yeah, I did." Li said quickly. Madison looked around to see what he was talking about.

"What did you leave? I don't see anything." Madison said still looking around. Li smiled and took a step towards Madison.

"I left you." And with that Li captured Madison's mouth with his own. Madison was surprised at first but she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing Li back. A few seconds later the moment was really heating up to the point where Li and Madison escaped to Madison's bedroom and wasn't seen or heard of the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Madison sat in the lunchroom picking at her food. It's been about 4 weeks sincethe little "incident" between herself and Li. Since then Madison hasn't really been hungry. Food just didn't seem to pleasing to her. Li sat next to her chopping down on a bologna sandwich.

"Everything ok Maddie?" Madison's friend Megan asked. Madison smiled and nodded her head.

"Yep, everything's fine. Just haven't been to hungry lately." Madison said finally pushing her tray away. Li looked at her worriedly. Madison just smiled and started a conversation with the people at the table. Li knew something was up, but he would just ask her later.

When school was finally over, Madison and Li started walking to a little café that was a few blocks away. Li gently held Madison's hand as they walked in silence.

"So what's really up Madison?" Li asked finally. Madison stopped and looked at him. There was fear in her eyes. Something was either scaring Madison or she was really worried about something.

"Well, you remember the night that we got back together right?" Madison said choosing her words wisely. Li looked at her bewildered.

"Yeah I remember it. Why are you asking?" He watched as Madison took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Did we use…you know…protection?" Madison finally asked. Li looked puzzled. _"Did we use protection? I was so trashed I can't even remember."_ Li thought to himself.

"I can't remember Maddie. Did we?" Madison then smiled shyly. She then started shacking her slowly indicating that there was no protection used.

"We…we didn't use…protection?" Li asked shocked. Madison looked at her feet a little ashamed.

"We really didn't expect to go that far Li. But yes…we didn't use protection and there might be a chance that I could be…" Madison stopped mid sentence. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Pregnant." Li finished for her. Madison nodded her head and looked into Li's eyes to see any sign of what he was feeling.

"You might be carrying my child." Li said still amazed. Madison once again nodded. Li lifted his hand and placed it on Madison's stomach.

"I think we should go find out don't you?" Li said lightly. Madison put her hands over Li's and smiled.

"Yes, I think we should." So the two walked together to a store and bought a pregnancy test. They then walked to Madison's house where they prepared themselves. Madison went into the bathroom and a few seconds later came back out.

"It said we have to wait 3 minutes." Li nodded and started to pace around the room. He then looked at the clock, only a few seconds went by. _"My god can time go any slower." _Li said to himself as he started pacing again. Madison then looked at the clock.

"2 minutes left." Madison said trying to suppress a nervous but yet excited smile. Li went up to Madison and hugged her tightly. They both looked at the test that lay in plan sight waiting for the timer to go off. Li then embraced Madison again. He was about to kiss her when he heard the front door open. Li turned to see a pair of shinning emerald eyes.

"Sakura…" Li said still holding Madison. Sakura's eyes flashed over to the pregnancy test and then back to Li's. Sadness now filled the once beautiful eyes.

Sakura escaped her mothers "prison" with Eli's help. Eli brought a cart the normally would carry big boxes or other large objects. Eli brought an empty box that he told the guards held clothes. He went into Sakura's room, told Sakura to climb in the box and be as silent as humanly possible. Eli then went back through the guards and outside to a car waiting. From there, Eli took Sakura to a private jet that the CIA had waiting for them. It took them a few hours but they finally landed in New York. Sakura thanked her cousin and told him to keep in touch.

"I will cousin, no worries. I'll be with you even if you can't see me. That's my job. Here, take this cell phone. If your ever in a jam and can't seem to use your "abilities" call me. Now go see Li. I'm sure he's been worried about you." Eli said with a grin. Sakura blushed but still hugged Eli. She thanked him once more and then started towards the park. She pulled her new cell phone out of her pocket and called Li's house.

"Hello?" Someone said on the other end. It was Meilien. Sakura didn't realize how much she missed her friends. Just hearing Meilien's voice reminded her how much she has grown attached to Meilien and Madison.

"Meilien its Sakura. Is Li there?" Sakura asked with a little bounce in her voice. She then heard a yell come from the other end. It was a yell of excitement.

"Oh my god Sakura your back! Thank god. We have been worried sick about you. Your ok right?" Meilien chattered on. Sakura smiled to herself. It was good being home.

"I'm fine Meilien. Do you know where Li is? I really want to see him." Sakura asked stopping by the fountain in the park and awaiting Meilien's reply.

"He's over at Madison's I think." Meilien said. Sakura thanked Meilien and told her that she would call back later. They then hung up and Sakura started walking towards Madison's. It wasn't far away only a few blocks. Once Sakura was a block away, she started jogging to Madison's house that was now in view. She walked up to the door and heard someone talking on the other side so Sakura just opened the door. On the other side she was Li holding Madison in a close embrace. Their faces only inches apart. A pair of amber eyes stared at Sakura in shock.

"Sakura…" Li said surprisingly. Sakura looked at the pregnancy test and then back at Li.

"You got you knocked up Madison cause I swear to God I'll kick the bastards ass." Sakura said walking over to Madison and looking at her intently. Li dropped his head. _"She doesn't think it's me."_ Li said to himself as Madison slowly pulled away from Li. Madison didn't say a word all she did was look at Li with a worried look. Sakura looked from Madison to Li and then back again. That's when it hit her; Li was the bastard that got her knocked up.

"What…why…?" Sakura said unable to say anything else. Li knew that Sakura understood now. That Madison might be carrying his child.

"Sakura I can explain." Li tried when he noticed that Sakura was slowly walking back words towards the door.

"Explain what Li? I think the pregnancy test is a little self explanatory don't you think?" Sakura said with a tear running down her cheek. Li placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders only to have them shoved off.

"You were gone for over 4 months Sakura, I missed you so much and it just kind of happened. I was trashed and…" Li started. Sakura shacked her head refusing to believe any of it.

"That makes everything better don't it. Being trashed is the perfect excuses huh?" Sakura hung her head crying harder. Li once again placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders. This time instead of being shrugged off, Li felt Sakura's body tense. Sakura looked up at Li, her bangs hanging over her eyes. Li felt a huge pang of guilt as he saw the pain and hurt in her eyes. But what scared Li the most was the look that Sakura had when she was becoming pissed off. Right now, Sakura wore it.

"Don't, touch me. I'm done, through. I hope your kid isn't like you guys, a bunch of back stabbing deficient assholes that only care about themselves." With that Sakura turned and ran out the door, tears streaking her face. Li went to follow but Madison touched his arm.

"Let her go. It'll only make matter's worse if you follow her. Give it time." Li looked at Madison with sadness in his voice.

"How can matters get any worse?" Li said. Just then the timer went off, the pregnancy test was finished.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Madison held the test in her hand as Li stood beside her. The last 5 minutes have been so stressful on Li that Madison wasn't sure if she even wanted him to know the truth. It was obvious to Madison that Li was still and always would be in love with Sakura. Taking a deep breath she looked down to see a single blue line.

"Negative." Madison said a little above a whisper. She looked at Li who held some relief in his expression. She then looked back down to the test trying to hold back the tears. She really didn't have time for a baby or the money. But that didn't stop Madison feeling the need of wanting a baby.

"Thank god." Li said smiling widely. He then hugged Madison. Madison smiled to but quickly wiped a tear away from her eye. Li then set her down and ran a hand through his messy hair. Madison went to the trash and threw away the test. She couldn't even look at Li right now. A sudden chirp was heard from Li's pocket. His cell phone was going off.

"Hello?" Li said. He then turned and looked at Madison, sadness over took his eyes. He then reached for his coat and started for the door.

"Where did you say she was headed? The park? Ok I will see if I can meet up with her there. Yes I know I'm in deep shit Meilien but I'll worry about that later. What? No Madison isn't pregnant. Ok…ok bye Meilien." Li flipped his phone shut and started to open to front door. Li then turned and looked over at Madison.

"I have to go. I guess Sakura went by Meilien's screaming and yelling. Meilien said she left having a break down. I must go see if she's ok. I'll call you later. Bye Madison." With that Li left the house and left Madison standing there confused on what she was to do.

Sakura walked through the park with her coat pulled up around her. Silent tears streaked her cheeks as she replayed the images in her head. Li holding onto Madison tightly with a pregnancy test setting right by them, Li trying to make excuses for what happened but she didn't listen to any of it. Pretty soon Sakura realized where her feet were taking her, to the chess tables. Sakura took her place at a table and challenged a young man. She moved her night up two and over one. The man then moved his Queen's pawn. Sakura smirked. The man was already leaving his king wide open. This was the only thing that could get Sakura's mind off of anything. Sakura moved her black bishop diagonal two places. Sakura was getting ready for the attack. She set up her army into their place and now it was time to attack. The man made the move that Sakura suspected he would make. Sakura then moved her queen in causing a checkmate. The man looked a little shocked but he still paid the 20 dollars that was agreed upon. Sakura collected her reward and was about to get up to leave when a voice came from behind her.

"Want to play?" Sakura turned to see a pair of amber eyes starring at her.

"Li." Sakura said gently. A tear once again traveled down her cheek and dripped off her chin. Li took a few steps towards her and then stopped. He dug in his pocket and pulled out two 20-dollar bills.

"Do you want to play?" Li asked again. Sakura only nodded and took her seat. Li sat across from her and set up his pieces, as did Sakura. When everything was finished, Li made the first move. He moved his rooks pawn two spaces forwards. Sakura then moved her knight the same as she did before, two up and one over. She then looked up and Li. Li stared hard at the bored. Sakura found herself becoming lost in his amber eyes. His brown hair hung messy over his eyes as he searched the bored for the proper move. Finally deciding, Li moved his knight the same as Sakura. He then looked up to see Sakura staring at him intently.

"Why are you doing this to me Li? Why are you punishing me so? Do you want me to hurt so badly that I feel like I want to die?" Sakura asked as fresh tears now streaked her face. Li reaches over and wipes away the tears. He stands and walks over to Sakura side and pulls her up gently.

"That's the last thing I would ever want to do to you Sakura. I love you with all of my heart. I never meant to hurt you." Li said brushing away more tears. Sakura hung her head and slowly shook it from side to side. Sakura then looked up at Li, tears swelling in her eyes.

"You have a funny way of showing it Li." Sakura says softly. Li watches her expression as Sakura searches his own face. Then without another word said, Sakura walked up to Li and gently kissed him on the cheek. Li closed his eyes and felt a tear escape his own eyes. Then as quickly as the kiss started it ended.

"Good bye Li." Sakura whispered into his ear. She then quickly turned and walked away. As Li stood there watching Sakura's back slowly disappear into the shadows Li couldn't help but think of a few ways that he might be able to fix this. But he would need a little help.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Madison sat in the café sipping her coffee carefully. She skipped school today because she really didn't feel like going. She had a lot on her mind. After Li left her house to go find Sakura, Madison sat on her couch trying to figure out what was to happen next. But nothing came to mind. She really didn't have anyone to talk to that could really help her out. At first Madison was going to call Meilien and talk with her but then Madison figured that wouldn't be such a good idea since Li and Meilien were related. Madison took another sip of her coffee and stared out the window. After staying up all night she finally decided what was to happen. Before leaving her house to come to this café, Madison called Li and asked him to meet her here. He agreed and said he would be there in about 15 minutes. The waiter came by and gave Madison a refill of her coffee and asked Madison if she would like anything else.

"No, thank you though." The waiter nodded and walked over to another table. Madison then added some cream and a sugar to her coffee. She stirred it and took another sip.

"Hey Maddie." Madison looked up to see Li standing above her smiling. Madison grinned as Li sat down across from her. The waiter came back and asked Li for his order.

"Regular coffee please." The waiter nodded and walked away. Madison stared deeply into her light brown coffee knowing what she had to do. _"I didn't think it would be this hard."_ Madison thought to herself.

"Is everything ok Madison?" Li asked worriedly. Madison looked up at him and smiled.

"Listen Li we need to talk. I know your still in love with Sakura and I can't sit here and let you or her suffer because of me. So…I've decided that I think we should break up." Madison said quickly. She looked back down at her coffee and waited for Li's reply.

"I know this sounds awful but I couldn't agree more. I don't want to hurt you Madison and with me still being in love with Sakura there is no way our relationship would work out. But I still love you Madison. You've been a great friend to me and I will always thank you for that." Li said grabbing Madison's hand. Madison looked up at him and smiled.

"You have been a great friend to Li, that's why I'm going to help you." Madison said with a big grin on her face. Li looked at her confusingly.

"What do you mean help me?" Li asked finally. Madison smiled and then stood up from her chair. She pulled Li up beside her and started out the door.

"Oh Li, you will see shortly." Madison quickly paid for their drinks and they were gone out the door heading towards the park.

Natashia sat in an old building by the dock in New York harbor. She didn't understand when or how Sakura got away but she knew damned well that it wasn't going to happen again. She stood up from her wooden desk and walked over to the window. She stared contently out the window until she was disturbed by a sudden knock.

"Yes come in." Natashia said forcefully. She turned towards the door to see her nephew Eli walk in. Natashia smiled and greeted him with a hug.

"Hello aunt Natashia. I came as fast as I could when you called." Eli said after sitting down in a leather chair. Natashia sat on her desk in front of Eli.

"Eli as you know Sakura has escaped. How I don't know but she did. But I'm not giving up that easily. I'm getting her one last try to come to her sense's and join me or she will be killed, by my hand. Now I need you to plan the place and everything else with it that we will move. There I will convert her into one of us, if she fights, she will die." Natashia said. Eli nodded and stood.

"I will go see what plans our Sakura will be having and arrange plans then. I will be in contact with you soon." Eli said. Natashia hugged him once more and then Eli walked out the door. Once Eli was out of the building and into his car he pulled out his cell phone and called the agency.

" Red One is making an alternative. Either Little Bird joins or she's dead. Please advise. I will let you know what plans will be made." With that Eli turned off the phone and drove towards the school.

Sakura sat in her English class. She didn't have anything else to do that day so she thought she might as well go to school and pretend to be paying attention. She looked over to the seat across the room and saw that Li wasn't here. _"He's probably skipping class with Madison."_ Sakura thought. She quickly shacked the thought from her head and stared at her teacher. Sakura was about to doze off to sleep when the bell finally rang. Class was over. Sakura gathered her books and started out of the classroom when someone yelled for her.

"Hey, Sakura. Wait up!" Sakura turned to see Eli running at her. She waited for him to reach her.

"Hey Eli, what's up?" Sakura asked. Eli looked into the classroom that she just came out of and saw the teacher wasn't in it anymore. Eli quickly grabbed Sakura's arm and drug her back into the classroom and shut the door.

"Your mom wants a final meeting. This is it Sakura, when you tell her that you wont be joining her, she'll kill you herself. I'm supposed to be setting up the time and place that this will be happening. I'm just warning you." Eli said. Sakura nodded and leaned against the wall.

"So when is this special event going to happen?" Sakura asked. Eli looked at the wall and then back at Sakura. He then tore down a poster that was hanging on a wall.

"This is when it'll happen." Eli said handing Sakura the poster. Sakura took it out of his hands and read it.

"The winter dance? Why then?" Sakura asked. Eli took the poster back and folded it up neatly.

"It's the only place where I can get agents in there without Natashia being suspicious before hand." Eli said. Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Ok good. She will be dieing at my first and only dance. Sounds reasonable." Sakura said jokingly. Eli shook his head and smiled.

"Only you Sakura can find some humor into this whole thing." Sakura smiled back and opened the door. She then started down the hallway mentally preparing her self for tomorrow night, the night in which the Winter Dance will be held.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Meilien stood in front of Madison and Li looking at them like they were mad. She then turned and looked out into the park. Giving a heavy sigh she turned back around and stared at the two once more.

"You want me to do _what_?" Meilien said finally. Li smirked as he glanced at Madison. Madison walked over to Meilien and smiled.

"I want you to get Sakura to the Winter Dance." Madison said. Meilien looked at Madison like she was stupid. Li stood up and walked over to his cousin.

"You want me to get Sakura to come to a dance. You know how she is about dances." Meilien said. Li took his cousin by her shoulders.

"You can do it Meilien. You need to do it, for me." Meilien rolled her eyes when Li said this.

"Damn it. Fine. But you both owe me SO big its not even funny." Li hugged Meilien and thanked her over and over.

"I already bought her ticket." Li said handing over the ticket. Meilien nodded and pocketed the ticket.

"Ok, I'll call you guys with the verdict." With that Meilien walked away heading towards Sakura's house. Madison looked at Li and smiled. He smiled back but also held some doubt in his eyes.

"What if she doesn't come?" Li asked. Madison sighed and watched Meilien disappear around the corner.

"What if she does?" Madison retorted. Li stood there in silence. Thinking about the things that would happen if she did come.

Sakura sat in her room preparing herself for the final battle between her mother and herself. She loaded all the stakes that she owned into a duffel bag along with a crossbow. She started to gather her clothing that she would be wearing for that night when a knock was heard on her door.

"Yeah?" Sakura said kind of irritated. She didn't really want to be bothered while she prepared herself for this. It wasn't everyday that a child had to kill its own mother.

"Sakura there is a girl here to see you." Michael, her foster dad, said on the other side of the door. Sakura stood and walked over to the door and unlocked it. On the other side stood Michael with Meilien.

"Hey Sakura, can we talk?" Meilien asked. Sakura nodded and let Meilien enter her room. Sakura shut her door and followed Meilien to her bed where they sat.

"What's up? Something wrong?" Sakura asked pushing her duffel bag under her bed before Meilien noticed.

"No nothings wrong. I just wanted to know if you were busy tomorrow?" Meilien said choosing her words wisely. She didn't want to make this seem like a planned thing.

"Actually I do. Why?" Sakura asked. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of cargo pants with a black hoodie. Sakura threw the clothes on her bed and walked over to her dresser.

"Well I was wondering if you were going to the Winter Dance?" Meilien said once again picking her words. Sakura stopped right when she was opening her dresser.

"Actually that's what I'm doing. I'm going to the dance. But for other reasons." Sakura said while she pulled out a green tank top from her dresser.

"Really? That's awesome. Maybe we can meet up and get ready together?" Meilien started. Sakura threw the tank top on the bed and walked over to Meilien.

"Meilien, I'm not dancing." Sakura said. Meilien smiled and nodded. She then got off the bed and headed for the door.

"Then maybe I'll see you there. Here, I have an extra ticket. You take it. I'll see you later Sakura." Meilien said handing Sakura the ticket. She then waved and walked out the door. Sakura took the ticket and sat it on her desk. She then finished getting things ready. After Sakura's duffel bag was ready and her clothes were set out, Sakura went into the bathroom and took a long hot bath. This could be the last she would ever get.

Meilien stepped out the door and quickly dialed the number. It surprised Meilien that Sakura was actually going to the damned dance.

"So, she is going?" Madison asked quickly. Meilien rolled her eyes and huffed loudly.

"Hi to you to Madison. Yes she's going. She was going to go even before I asked her." Meilien said waving down a taxi.

"Good. Then I will see you tomorrow. I'll let you tell Li the good news." With that the line went dead. Meilien rolled her eyes and gave the driver her address. Meilien then pulled out her cell phone once again and dialed Li's number.

"Hello?" Li said into the phone. Meilien smiled. At least she could get once polite answer.

"Hey Li. Guess what! Sakura is coming to the dance. Isn't that awesome?" Meilien said quickly.

"That's great Meilien good job. Are you stopping by?" Li asked. Meilien thought about it a moment.

"Nah I'm heading home. The big day is tomorrow so I want to be well rested." Meilien actually wanted to call Ed and see if he would go with her as a "date."

"Ok night Meilien." Li then hung up. Meilien sat there and smiled to her self. Tomorrow looked rather pleasing.

Sakura woke up the next morning. She took another shower just to loosen her muscles. Sakura then put her clothes on that she had planned to wear that night and started out with her duffel bag. When she made it to the bottom of the steps she heard her foster parents talking with someone. Sakura peeked around the corner to see the back of a head of a guy. His hair was a light brown that had a little bit of a curl on the end. Sakura tried to get a little closer when her shoes scuffed against the wooden floor. The man turned around and stared at Sakura. Sakura took a few steps back only to back into the wall. The man stood and walked over to Sakura and touched her shoulder. He smiled lightly and his eyes sparkled.

"Hi Sakura." The man said with a deep voice. Sakura slowly shook her head unable to believe who was standing in front of her.

"Dad?"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Sakura:** My dad is here, in my _home_. To me that's just a little ironic. I mean tonight is the night where my mother is either going to die or I'm going to die. Tonight will hopefully end the vampires for good. So it's a little odd that I'm going to be ending my mothers life and then suddenly my father pops out of no where talking with my foster parents like he's known them for years. What the hell is going on?

I'm feeling so many emotions right now. I feel hatred, angry betrayed and happy all at the same time. My dads alive, he's standing right in front of me. I've dreamt of this day for as long as I could remember. I would throw my arms around his neck and tell him over and over how much I missed him and that I never want him to leave me again. But then there was another dream. A dream where I would kick his face in and demand him telling me where the hell he was for all those years I was forced to spend alone, running away from my own mother, wondering if I will ever be a normal girl ever again. I'm not sure which one I would have rather played out. Both seemed to be very deserving. There are so many questions running around in my head right now I feel like I'm going to vomit.

How long has my dad known Michael and Ella? Have they always been friends or did they just meet because they happen to be my adoptive parents? Are Michael and Ella agents of the CIA? If so why wasn't I told about it? Must everything remain a damned secret?

As I stand here, staring my father in his deep brown eyes I can't help but wonder what it would be like to be a family again. To have both my mother and my father back to normal and us still living in our little cottage. I use to believe that someday it would happen. But it slowly faded away with all hope of ever being normal again. I guess that shows how wrong I can be huh?

So I guess the major question right now is "_What the hell am I suppose to do?"_ Kick my dads fuckin' ass until he apologizes a million times for what he put me through or hug him and never let go letting him know that I've missed him beyond belief. Why couldn't my life just be a little more normal then this?


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Landon stared at his daughter watching all emotions fly through her features. He wasn't sure on how she would react. He could understand if she hated him right now but the only thing he really wanted was for Sakura to come to him and hug him like she use to when she was younger. Behind him he heard Michael and Ella stand, also waiting for the reaction of Sakura.

"Dad?" Sakura said again almost as if she was trying to make herself believe that it was him. Landon took a step closer and touched his daughter's cheek. He wanted to be so close to her but he also knew that he needed to watch himself, Sakura could easily catch him off guard.

"Yes Sakura, it's me, it's your father." Landon said tears forming in his eyes. He saw Sakura bite her lower lip, undecided on how to react. Tears now forming in her eyes.

"You…you're dead. She…mom…killed you." Sakura said trying to make sense of the situation. Landon slowly nodded as he watched his daughter closely.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry for never coming home and for everything you've had to go through. I swear that I will do everything to make up for it. Please Sakura…please forgive me." Landon said as a tear traveled down his cheek. He watched his daughter fighting the tears back, but they spilled over any way. He held Sakura's face waiting for a reply of any kind. Suddenly Sakura turned her face away, almost like she couldn't stand the look of him. _"I guess she's made her decision." _Landon thought, hurt by his daughter's refusal.

Natashia sat in her office preparing herself for the battle between herself and Sakura. She knew that her daughter would refuse to join the vampires and Natashia already said that if she refused then she would kill Sakura. But there was a place deep down that hated to do it. After all it was her daughter that would be slaughtered by her own hands. But what had to be done needed to be done, and Natashia had to admit, she wasn't the same women she once was. Natashia sighed and stood up. She walked to the window and watched as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. Today was Judgment Day.

Sakura looked down at her feet ashamed by the very thought of hating her father. He was apart of her; his very genes ran in her blood. His knowledge that was taught to her stayed imprinted in her brain. Why would he ask for forgiveness when it should be her that would be apologizing? Sakura turned and saw her father looking at the ground. Sakura looked at Michael and Ella as they held hands and watched the scene unfold in front of them. Sakura walked up to her father and took his face in her hands, holding his head up so their eyes met.

"The questions is Dad, can you forgive me for ever doubting that you would come back for me?" Sakura said as fresh tears ran down her face. Her father searched her face, and all he could find was love and hope.

"Oh god Sakura I'm so sorry." Landon said still staring into Sakura's eyes. Sakura quickly wrapped her arms around her father's neck and hugged tightly, afraid that if she let go, she would wake up from this terrific dream. Landon continued to repeat _I'm sorry_ in her ear over and over again as they held each other, both crying uncontrollably. Both Michael and Ella hugged, happy that Sakura's life as well as her fathers would soon be back to normal as soon as tonight was over.

Eli walked to the old brownstone house and looked through the window. He wanted to see how to out come of the family reunion went. He called Landon last night after finding out that Sakura was going to fight Natashia to the death. Eli thought that it would be a good idea to let his uncle in on the whole thing. Once Eli told Landon of the plan, Landon thanked him and told him that he would meet up with Sakura at once. He also asked Eli to meet with him and Sakura at Michael and Ella's house for a "family gathering." Eli nodded with improvement as he saw Landon and Sakura hug each other tightly, both afraid of letting go. He slowly lifted his hand and knocked on the door. He watched as Ella came to the door and slowly opened it.

"Hello?' Ella said carefully. She was being a little cautious with Landon being in the house and vampires being outside somewhere.

"Hello Ella, I'm told that the family meeting is being held here tonight." Eli joked. Landon turned and smiled and it. He then walked up to Eli and hugged him to.

"I haven't seen you since you were 11. My gods have you grown. How tall are you know? 6'1… 6'3…Come on in boy, join us." Landon said guiding his nephew into the living room where Sakura stood smiling. Eli walked up to his cousin and also hugged her. He then pulled away and looked at his uncle.

"I'm sorry to cut this reunion shot but we have some serious planning to do." Eli said seriously. Sakura, Landon, Michael and Ella nodded in agreement. They did have some planning to do, planning to take down Natashia.

Li stood in his bedroom trying to find a nice outfit to where tonight to the dance. He was going to open his heart to Sakura and beg her to forgive him and take him back. He loved Sakura, more then life itself. Li stared into the mirror looking at the green sweatshirt with khaki pants he was wearing and frowned.

"Nope, way to dressy." Li said and stripped off the shirt and pants then throwing them to the floor. He then went to his closet and dug around again. This time he came out with a green t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans that were a bit on the baggy side. Li smiled with approval and then went into the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and looked at himself once more before heading out to Meilien's house. Together, along with Madison, the three were going go to the dance together and wait for Sakura to arrive. Li glanced at the clock before heading out the door. It was already a quarter till 7pm. The dance started at 8:30pm. Li grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

Sakura sat on the couch listening to Eli going through the plan another time. Sakura already had it memorized and was ready to go. She looked over at her father who sat next to her holding her hand tightly listening contently to Eli explain the situation and how it will be resolved. Sakura smiled as she watched her fathers face take in the information. He was really back, sitting next to her, helping her end a war.

"Ok, so does everyone understand what they are suppose to do? I already have 5 other agents undercover as chaperons at the dance. Once Natashia and her minions get inside, those men will block all entrances and exits trapping Natashia inside. That's when Sakura will go and take care of her, once and for all." Everyone nodded and then stood. Sakura also stood and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. She turned to find that her father had followed her.

"Sakura can we talk real quick…alone?" Landon said standing next to Sakura. She nodded and led her dad into the den where he shut the door and turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, there is something I need to talk to you about the night that…well… everything changed." Sakura nodded and sat on the chair. Her father also sat but in a chair across from him. Her cleared his throat and then looked at Sakura.

"The CIA told you that your mother killed me once she was a vampire right?" Sakura only nodded in agreement. Landon sighed and leaned forward a bit.

"Well your mother thought she did to. But I wasn't dead when your mother left me. I was close…damn close…but I was alive. Well that was until the werewolves came. They found out that I was still living and went to finish me off. They luckily only got one bite in before the rescue crew came in and saved me. Unfortunately the transformation still happened and well… Sakura…sweetie…I'm a werewolf." Before Landon could say anything else he was out of his seat and catching his daughter from hitting the floor, Sakura had fainted.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Sakura felt the room spinning as she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing that came into focus was her fathers face. She quickly stood and started for the door.

"Sakura where are you going?" Her father called after her quickly. Sakura stopped but at first didn't turn around. Then finally she turned around and had determination all over her face.

" I have a mission that I must complete." Sakura said bending over and grabbing her duffel bag. Sakura's dad quickly crossed the room and held his daughter by her shoulders.

"Sakura we must talk about this. I need you help sweetheart. I need your help in destroying the werewolves once and for all." Landon said seriously. Sakura looked at him with shocked eyes.

"But you are a werewolf dad. What are you expecting me to do, kill mom and you?" Sakura said yelling in her fathers face. She shrugged his hands off of her and turned her back on him. Hoping the he didn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Sometimes things have to be done even if it hurts in the most possible way Sakura. When I had to leave you in believing that I was dead, to me, it felt like I was dead inside. Unable to see your face ever again broke me Sakura. But this is something that I need you to do. I've been spying on the werewolves since I've became one. I've learned their strategy and their motives. Please Sakura, assist me join me on this quest." Landon said hanging his head. Sakura turned and walked up to her dad.

"I will help you as long as you swear that I will not have to kill you after words." Sakura demanded. Landon looked at his daughter and then smiled.

"I promise you Sakura, after the leader of the werewolves is killed. You and I will be a family again." Sakura only nodded and turned towards the door.

"I will be back shortly. We will talk later." With that Sakura walked out the door.

Li stood inside the building that was holding the dance. He liked the decorations and mentally applauded the ones that set this up. Li then walked onto the dance floor and looked around for Sakura.

"She hasn't checked in yet Li. She still has 5 minutes to show up. Give it time." Meilien said standing next to Li. Li only nodded and continued to watch.

"I got you guys something to drink." Madison said handing them both a cup of punch. Both Li and Meilien thanked her. Li then sighed and turned towards his cousin.

"I'm going to walk around and look at the decorations. If she shows up take her to the center of the dance floor and come find me." Li said and then walked off. Both Meilien and Madison hoped that their plan would work.

After 15 minutes Sakura finally got by the entrance. She didn't take notice of the decorations or the loud music booming, the only thing she was focused on was her mother.

"Sakura, you made it!" Some yelled beside her. Sakura turned to see Madison and Meilien running at her. She stopped and waited for them to catch up.

"Yeah, but I can't talk, I have something that I got to…" Sakura started but was cut off when both Meilien and Madison grabbed her arms and started to drag her towards the dance floor.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Sakura asked trying to ground her feet but they were pulling way to hard.

"We found something that might catch your eye. We think it might be of some great importance to you." Meilien said snickering. Madison muffled a laugh to. Sakura was about to say something when they stopped and Madison let go of Sakura's arm. She smiled and ran off into the crowed disappearing. Sakura stood there bewildered about what the hell Madison and Meilien had up their sleeves. She was to busy for this, she had things she needed to complete. Sakura was about to pull her arm out of Meilien's grasp when suddenly Meilien let go and ran into the crowed also disappearing. Sakura was about to call after her when someone gripped her shoulder softly. Sakura turned expecting to find her mother but instead found Li.

"Li what…" Sakura started but was cut off when Li walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura looked deep into his amber eyes and was lost for words. In the distance a slow song could be heard starting.

**I'm not sure who sings this song so please don't get mad at me for not saying who wrote it because well, I'm not sure. Well anyways, on with the story**

_Out here in the quiet of the night  
beneath the stars  
And moon  
we both know we've got something on our minds  
He won't admit  
But it's true  
you look at me  
I look away_

Sakura listened to the words of the song as she stared into Li's dark pools. It was like the song was talking about them. Sakura knew she still loved Li, she probably always will. But would being with him cause him to be in danger? Sakura wanted so much to hold onto him tightly but she was scared.

"Sakura, I am still and always will be in love with you. I know I messed up but please forgive me. I can't go on with out you Sakura." Li said holding onto Sakura's waist tightly.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling _

_But I don't know how to start _

_I wanna tell you but no I'm afraid _

_That you might break my heart. _

_Oh, why should anything so easy ever _

_Be so hard to do. _

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling _

_And to say that, I love you.  
_I love you

Sakura didn't know what to say, she knew what her heart felt but was it the best thing. Was it the safe thing? She ran so many things that she should be saying in her head at that moment but nothing would come out.

_I practice all the things that I could say  
Line by line  
every word  
I tell myself, 'Today could be the day'  
but every time, I lose my nerve  
I look at you _

_You look away _

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you but no, I'm afraid  
That you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that  
I love you

Li watched as Sakura looked so confused. He could see love in her eyes, he knew she still loved him the thing that was throwing her off was his safety he understood that. But to Li, if he got to hold Sakura in his arms and hear her say what she feels, he wouldn't die at that moment. All he wanted was to hear the words.

_Why  
Why do you turn away  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I've tried, tried  
But I can't pretend that I  
Don't feel for you  
The way I do  
Can't you see _

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you but no, I'm afraid  
That you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that  
I love you

Sakura finally hung her head as tears started to spill. The song was making her realize how much Li really meant to her. She didn't know if after today she would ever see Li again. This could be they're last touch that they would ever spent. She didn't want that, she wanted to feel his touch everyday of her life. She didn't care about the obstacles they would encounter, she loved Li and she wanted to yell it to the world.

"Li, I…I love you too." Sakura said looking into his dark amber pools. Tears formed in his eyes as he gathered Sakura tightly in his arms and hugged her. He looked over Sakura's shoulder to where Madison and Meilien stood watching the scene unfold. He gave them thumbs up and smiled. They both smiled widely and hugged each other.

Sakura was lost in his embrace when a scream was heard from the entranceway. Sakura pulled away to see a large group of men walk in, one of them being Eli. As Sakura watched then men in long black coats walk in, a women behind her caught her eye.

"Mom." Sakura said. She pulled away from Li and started towards her mom only to be grabbed.

"Sakura you can't go. You're out numbered, there is no way you can pull this off." Li said trying to protect her. Sakura leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Its between my mom and I. Those men will not interfere I promise. Just stay with Madison and Meilien and protect them." Sakura said. Li nodded and headed towards where the girls were standing. Sakura then grabbed her duffel bag that she dropped on the floor and walked through the crowed towards her mother.

"Everyone on the far wall or you will all be dead." Natashia yelled out. The other kids started yelling and backing up towards the wall when Sakura bust through the crowed.

"How about you fuck off mom and just leave them alone. If I remember right, you came to deal with me. Not them." Sakura said standing with her arms crossed in front of her. Natashia smiled and then snapped her fingers. Suddenly all doors and windows were locked. This was it, this was the final battle.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Natashia stared at her daughter intensely. She knew her daughter would turn down her offer about joining her. But something deep down inside Natashia still had to ask her.

"Sakura, this is the last time I will ask you this question, are you going to join me and your family?" Natashia asked walking up to Eli and placing her hands on his shoulders. Sakura narrowed her eyes and grind.

"Join my family? There's nobody on your side but you mommy dear." Sakura said uncrossing her arms and pulling a stake out of her back pocket. "And as for joining you, you've known my answer and it hasn't changed bitch. I'm not one of you or will I ever be one of you. Dad was right, you're not even my mom anymore." Eli smiled and brushed Natashia's hands off his shoulder. He then walked over to Sakura and stood by her.

"That's right Aunt Natashia. I was never one of you I work for the agency. They assigned me to you since I was your "nephew" sort of speaking. This whole time I've told Sakura what was going on, I helped her escape your prison in Russia." Eli said smirking. Natashia looked at him in shock. Her own nephew betrayed her.

"Then you shall die as well as my own daughter." Natashia said. Sakura stepped up and held the stake ready in her hand. With her other hand she picked up her crossbow.

"You got to kill me first mom and I'm not going to go down fast." Sakura said. Natashia gave a loud yell and attacked Sakura. It first took Sakura by surprise so she dodged the attack by jumping to the left. When she landed she ran at her mom and delivered a spinning roundhouse kick right into her mothers chest, knocking her down.

"Your father spoke the same words before he died in my arms. Funny isn't it since his own daughter will be shortly reuniting with him." Natashia said lying on the floor slowly standing. Sakura narrowed her eyes and stood in her stance.

"Sorry Natashia, but Sakura wont be joining anyone soon." Someone said behind Sakura. Sakura turned to see her father standing there with Li, Madison and Meilien beside him.

"Landon, so you came back for a second dose of before, fine then." Natashia said and charged at Landon. Natashia was about to connect her attack to Landon's skull when Sakura jumped in the way; the blow caused Sakura to fall to the ground.

"SAKURA!" Li yelled trying to push past Sakura's father. Madison and Meilien held him back. At first Sakura didn't move but after a few moments Sakura finally stood and turned towards her mom.

"Is that the best you got old maid? Is that all you can inflict on me is one messily cut?" Sakura said touching the bleeding wound on her head. Natashia yelled and backhanded Sakura's father, causing him to fall onto the ground. Natashia then quickly attacked Sakura doing a low spinning kick that knocked Sakura off her feet, causing her to hit the ground hard once more. Natashia then sat on top of Sakura and went to punch her in the face but luckily Sakura moved her head in time. Sakura then took the palm of her hand and with all her might hit Natashia's chin up words. Sakura then used her muscles and flipped Natashia onto her back. She pulled her arm back and up like the policemen do. Sakura then placed her knee on her arm and grabbed Natashia's head only to pull back on it to cause Natashia to bend back words. Natashia then took her other arm and elbowed Sakura in the mouth causing Sakura to roll off her mom and onto the floor. By the time Natashia was off the floor, Sakura was standing up with her hand to her mouth. When Sakura pulled her hand away, she saw red. Her own blood was stained on her hand. Sakura looked up and smirked.

"Well your finally getting some blood out of me. About time bitch." Sakura said getting into her stance again. Her legs started to get a little shaky from all the blows to her head that she received.

"You can barely stand you fool. It's only seconds now until your death." Natashia said charging at Sakura with her own stake. Sakura quickly grabbed the stake and brought it down only to stab herself in the leg. Sakura winced in pain but kept her eyes on Natashia who was only 8 inches away from her face.

"You under estimate me." Sakura said and delivered a punch to Natashia's head. Natashia fell to the ground and Sakura quickly jumped on top of her and pinned her down. Sakura then grabbed her mom's hands by her one and pinned it behind Natashia's hand. With her other hand, Sakura pulled the stake out of her own leg and held it above her head.

"Forgive me mother." Was all that Sakura said before drilling the stake into her mother's heart. Natashia gave a loud scream before turning into dust. Sakura looked up tosee the rest of the vampire's let out a small whimper before disappearing. The vampire's were gone for good. Sakura looked down to where her mother once laid and dropped the stake. Slowly she stood up as tears started to flow down her cheek. Landon quickly rushed over to his daughter and held her tightly. Telling her she did the right thing. Li then came by her side and took her in his arms saying the same thing. Sakura then pulled away and turned her back to them both. She started to walk away only to black out as the paramedic's arrived.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Sakura woke up to hear a very annoying beeping. She tried to move her arm but felt a sudden pain; she looked down to see an IV in her arm. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to head to look at the door. The door was closed but she could hear the people walking by. Finally Sakura looked around the room to find it cluttered with different kinds of flowers. Sakura felt her head spinning so she closed her eyes and waiting for it to stop. Taking a chance Sakura opened her eyes to see the dizziness subsided. Wanting to get a more clear view of her room, Sakura tried to sit up when a nurse walked in.

"You better rest Sakura, you already worried your family and friends enough." The nurse said checking her vitals. Sakura nodded and slid back down into her bed.

"Where is everyone at? I want to make sure my dad's ok." Sakura said watching the nurse work. The nurse turned to Sakura and smiled.

"Your dad is fine. They are in the waiting room waiting for you to wake up actually. You dad and boyfriend were doing a lot of yelling so we told them all to let you rest and wait outside." The nurse said putting Sakura's chart down. Sakura sighed and imagined her dad and Li yelling at the nurses, it actually made a smile come to her face.

"Can you bring them in now, I would like to see them." Sakura said watching the nurse start walking to the door. The nurse nodded and smiled.

"I'll send them in one at a time. First your dad though, he's been really worried." Sakura nodded and laid her head back to close her eyes. A few seconds later the door opened and Sakura could hear someone in the room.

"Hey Sakura sweetie. You feeling better? You really gave us a scare, especially Li." Her dad said sweetie. Sakura blushed.

"Yeah I'm fine dad. Just a few bumps here and there nothing to bring me down." Sakura said smiling. Her dad reached over and pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"That's good. I'm going to let your friends come in a visit and then I'll be back in later ok?" Her dad asked standing up. Sakura nodded and watched her dad walk out of the room, a few seconds later Li took his spot. Li quickly walked up to Sakura and kissed her gently. Sakura closed her eyes and savored Li's taste.

"Thank god your ok. You had me so worried Sakura. When you passed out I thought you were dieing." Li said in a rush after he pulled away from Sakura. Sakura blushed and gently took his hand.

"I'm fine Li. I swear. But I do want to talk to you about something." Sakura said sitting up. Li helped her and then sat on the bed next to her.

"What about Sakura?" Li asked putting his arm around her and letting her lay her head on his shoulder. Sakura took a deep breath and smelled his cologne, she loved that smell.

" I wanted to know if you meant everything you said?" Sakura said. Li looked down at her and smiled. He then raised his hand and lightly brushed her cheek.

"Every word and now that the whole ordeal is over with your mom, you and I can be in a normal relationship." Li said kissing her forehead. Sakura coughed lightly and pulled away from Li. Li looked at Sakura confusingly.

"Well its not completely over." Sakura said looking out the window avoiding eye contact with him. Li took her face in his hands and made her look at him.

"What do you mean its not _over_ yet?" Li asked. Sakura slightly smiled and bit her bottom lip. She knew Li would understand what she was about to say. He would support her no matter what. Sakura just felt bad that he couldn't have the normal relationship that he was looking for.

"Well…uh… Li have you ever heard of werewolves?"

**OK well that's the end of this series. Part 3 will be up and running soon. Sorry for the cliffhanger once again. I hope you all enjoyed this and please read Part 3 that will be coming soon. I would also like to thank all that left reviews. You guys are great and I appreciate it bunches. Thanks again!**

**PoolsOfEmeraldEyes**


End file.
